L'Impuissance la plus Parfaite
by Hiveen
Summary: L'impuissance la plus parfaite, c'est ce qu'il ressentait, prisonnier derrière ces barreaux de métal. Il entendait son frère gémir, il l'entendait tousser et il l'entendait mourir à petit feu, pourtant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, c'était presser sa main ensanglantée dans la sienne, s'accrochant à lui comme à un espoir.


**_A/N_** _: Tentons tout doucement de nous remettre à l'écriture. Doucement. Cet OS est inspiré du fan-art « Hold on Leo », par RingingT, qui m'a beaucoup touchée…bonne lecture :)_

 ** _Résumé_** _: l'impuissance la plus parfaite, c'est ce qu'il ressentait, prisonnier derrière ces barreaux de métal. Il entendait son frère gémir, il l'entendait tousser et il l'entendait mourir à petit feu, pourtant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, c'était presser sa main ensanglantée dans la sienne, s'accrochant à lui comme à un espoir._

 ** _Les chansons qui m'ont inspirée_** _:_ _Echo_ _– Jason Walker /_ _Sonne le clairon_ _– Bryan Adams_

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **L'Impuissance la plus Parfaite**

* * *

Un fracassant mal de tête …

Une intense douleur musculaire…

Le silence …

Le sol, dur et froid …

L'obscurité …

Un bourdonnement …

Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ainsi qu'une terrible céphalée le tira hors de l'inconscience. Considérant désormais le poids de son corps contre le sol dur et froid, sa curiosité l'incita rapidement à décoller une de ses paupières. Les premières secondes furent longues à son œil embrumé et endolori qui ne perçut d'abord que le néant tout était obscur autour de lui. Quelques secondes supplémentaires lui furent nécessaires pour distinguer un néon désuet accroché dans un coin du plafond, lequel diffusait une presqu'imperceptible lueur jaunâtre dans cette cave confinée, humide et étouffante. La lueur n'était pas puissante, pourtant, elle suffisait à Raphael pour comprendre que, d'après les barreaux qui étaient plantés devant lui telles des tiges de bambous, il était emprisonné.

Allongé sur son flanc gauche, sa lourde tête martelait, si bien qu'il se demandait si on ne la lui avait pas fracassée contre un mur de pierres. Il essayait de se souvenir, mais peu importaient ses tentatives, un nuage de brouillard l'aveuglait. Effaré par sa vue brouillée, il leva lentement sa main tremblante vers son œil gauche pour réaliser avec horreur et effroi que sa paupière semblait anesthésiée et qu'un fleuve de sang pleurait depuis son œil endommagé. Les yeux plissés et les lèvres serrées par la douleur qui le prenait par les tripes, il releva légèrement la tête en s'aidant de ses coudes, avant de s'accrocher désespérément aux barreaux en métal froids qui le tenaient en cage comme un animal. Comme un monstre. Se savoir enfermé de la sorte suffit à le faire grogner, autant de douleur que de colère et de frustration. Il se sentait désorienté et ne voir qu'à moitié le rendait fou de rage. Malgré ses yeux brouillés de larmes ensanglantées, il aperçut des gouttelettes de sang rouler le long de ses barreaux, jusqu'entre ses trois doigts crispés. Stupéfait par ce sang qui n'était visiblement pas le sien, il leva ses yeux embués au _plafond_ , le cœur battant.

* * *

Ses yeux lapis-lazuli étaient vitreux et ne clignaient pas alors qu'il fixait inlassablement le néon désuet qui luisait à sa hauteur, à travers les barreaux froids et argentés qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Il voyait le néon clignoter, et secrètement, il priait pour que la lumière ne s'éteigne pas pour le laisser mourir, car seule la chaleur de son souffle prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. Allongé sur le plastron et le visage maintenu entre deux des barreaux lisses et froids qui l'enfermaient, il respirait difficilement, au rythme des faibles battements de son cœur meurtri. Son bras droit endolori et engourdi balançait le long de sa cage surélevée, déversant au sol un abondant ruisseau de sang.

* * *

Chaque goutte de sang qui s'écrasait au sol tintait méchamment à ses oreilles. Un œil scellé et l'autre plissé, Raphael rassembla ses forces pour se relever en s'accrochant aux barreaux de sa cage, gémissant d'une douleur insupportable. Ses jambes tremblaient comme des baguettes de bois sec, tandis que son regard encore trouble se leva vers la source de ce ruisseau ensanglanté. Une main s'offrait à lui. Une main à trois doigts couleur céladon qu'il trouva d'une pâleur déconcertante. L'œil luisant et le cœur battant, il leva son bras lourd et brûlé de coupures pour glisser ses doigts mouillés de sang entre ses barreaux, jusque dans la main amorphe de son frère. Lorsque la main de Leonardo engourdie fut ainsi palpée, il ne réagit p as. Seule une toux arracha sa gorge, dissimulant une voix que Raphael connaissait parfaitement. La gorge serrée, le cadet colla fougueusement son visage meurtri entre ses barreaux, les yeux levés vers la cage qui était au-dessus de la sienne.

-« L-Léo ?! », appela-t-il désespérément de sa voix étranglée.

Au son de son nom, ledit Léo baissa simplement ses yeux bleus fragiles, sans réagir davantage. Son corps inerte était d'une pâleur à faire peur, et un fleuve de sang coulait depuis sa tête jusque dans ses yeux, comme pour l'aveugler et le priver de la lumière qu'il chérissait tant. Son masque couleur azur lui avait été arraché, tout comme sa dignité, et sa gorge se serra à cette pensée douloureuse. Á l'inverse, le masque rouge sang de Raphael pendait sur sa nuque, alors qu'il peinait à tenir debout.

-« Léo …réponds-moi… », désespérait-il en gémissant de sa voix grave et rauque, laquelle il n'autorisait habituellement jamais à faillir.

Encouragé par les nombreux et inlassables appels de son petit frère, Leonardo cligna ses yeux vitreux et embués de sang avant de les plisser douloureusement.

-« R-Raph… », bafouilla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et étranglée.

Rassuré d'entendre la faible voix de son frère, Raphael pressa instinctivement sa main dans la sienne, le souffle court et la vision trouble. Voir ne lui avait jamais paru si difficile et indispensable. Frustré par sa mi-cécité, il grogna lourdement en réalisant également son manque de souvenirs.

-« B-Bordel…on est où ? Comment o-on a atterri ici ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et éraillée.

Léo mouilla simplement ses lèvres gercées. Bien que blessé et couvert de sang, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette fraîche nuit d'hiver. Il se rappelait chaque détail, chaque odeur et chaque sensation.

* * *

 _-« Grouille Léo, t'es à la ramasse là, j'te signale !, riait Raphael._

 _À seulement quelques mètres derrière lui, Leonardo éclata de rire avant de hausser un sourcil amusé._

 _-« Quoi, t'es encore jaloux de ma technique frérot ? »_

 _Sans broncher, le cadet ne fit que rouler des yeux, riant des cascades de son aîné qui lui valaient une lenteur des plus ridicules. Devant Leonardo, Raphael fusait sous les étoiles et de toit en toit telle une flèche, se moquant éperdument des figures que Léo pouvait réaliser : pour lui, le but était la rapidité et non l'élégance. Visiblement, Léo souhaitait s'entraîner à être parfait aux deux. Raphael roula des yeux à cette pensée sans pourtant ralentir, désirant arriver le premier à cette course qui durait déjà depuis plus de trois heures, tout en tâchant de dissimuler son essoufflement à son frère. Brusquement, Léo exécuta un salto mêlé de puissance et de grâce pour atterrir au bord du toit, barrant ainsi la route à son frère qui s'arrêta net face à lui en grimaçant méchamment._

 _-« Hé, c'est pas juste, t'as triché ! », s'indigna aussitôt le plus jeune qui se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur ses cuisses comme pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler._

 _La sueur au front, les sourcils froncés et la gorge sèche, il fixait ses pieds en tentant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Attendri, Leonardo se pencha légèrement vers lui en essuyant son front d'un revers de la main._

 _-« Tu croyais tenir encore combien de temps à ce train-là ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix douce._

 _Raphael leva instinctivement les yeux et planta son regard amer dans le sien._

 _-« Assez pour te battre », cracha-t-il._

 _Sans répondre, l'aîné ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder d'un œil réconfortant. Il savait que Raphael se moquait de la technique et de l'assiduité mentale, c'était pourtant grâce à elle que Léo s'essoufflait beaucoup moins rapidement que lui. Encore pantelant, Raphael peinait à réguler son souffle alors que, les joues brunes, il repoussa sauvagement la main que son frère lui tendait. Ainsi, il se redressa rapidement pour repartir, alors que le vent faisait flotter les longs pans rouges de son masque derrière lui._

 _-« Bon, tu viens ou tu causes ? »_

* * *

-« L-Léo ? Réponds, j't'en prie… », bredouilla impuissamment Raphael en resserrant ses trois doigts crispés et dégoulinants de sang autour de la main amorphe de son frère.

Les yeux vitreux de l'aîné versaient de brûlantes et silencieuses larmes, alors qu'il lova inconsciemment son visage meurtri contre les barreaux froids de sa cage. Il aurait dû protéger son petit frère, et ce, à n'importe quel prix. Au lieu de ça, ils se sont faits prendre comme deux petites souris inexpérimentées.

-«…c-comment ça va…ton œil ?, demanda-t-il finalement à mi-mots.

Le cœur de Raphael fit un bond à cette question, et il lâcha instinctivement sa main pour poser la sienne, tremblante, sur sa joue gauche. Le regard encore trouble et bas, il fit lentement grimper sa main le long de sa joue ensanglantée pour palper sa paupière gauche, fermée et creuse. Les larmes brûlaient son œil valide alors qu'il étouffa un sanglot piteux et gorgé de douleur en serrant convulsivement la barre en métal froid de sa cage. Sans répondre, il se contenta d'étouffer ses larmes, tandis qu'il glissa à nouveau sa main tremblante dans celle de son grand frère, comme pour chercher réconfort et protection, chose que Leonardo ne pouvait malheureusement plus lui offrir.

-« J-Je suis tellement désolé…je suis d-désolé…R-Raph…, balbutia Léo en plissant ses yeux brûlants de larmes de repentir, comprenant que le silence de son frère était de très mauvaise augure.

Ces mots ne firent que poignarder le cœur de Raphael et raviver la flamme des souvenirs en lui. Ainsi, il renifla douloureusement alors que des larmes de souffrance et de désespoir roulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Les sbires de Shredder leur avaient tendu une embuscade alors qu'ils étaient faibles et fatigués. Raphael se souvenait d'un brouillard qui l'avait aveuglé avant qu'une étoile d'argent filât vers lui pour s'écraser douloureusement dans son œil gauche. Non…ce n'était pas une étoile filante, mais un _shuriken_. Il se souvenait être lourdement tombé au sol en étouffant un cri guttural, tandis que les foots s'acharnaient sur son frère pourtant déjà agonisant.

Assailli par cette marée noire de souvenirs qui embaumait son cœur sanguinolent, il lâcha instinctivement la main de Leonardo pour se laisser tomber à genoux, sentant sa terrible céphalée poindre à nouveau dans son cortex. Le cœur battant au rythme de ses sanglots convulsifs, il serrait désespérément ses barreaux tandis qu'un grognement de douleur et d'amertume racla le fond de sa gorge sèche. Shredder n'avait vraiment aucun honneur : il s'en était pris à eux dans un moment de faiblesse, il les avait torturés et désormais, il les laisserait mourir dans ces cages, comme deux vulgaires animaux. Raphael cherchait une issue, en vain : ils étaient condamnés. Aussi, un élan d'amour inconditionnel le prit et il usa de ses dernières forces pour se relever dans un gémissement de douleur, pour s'accrocher à nouveau à la main amorphe de son grand frère. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de cette façon.

-« J-Jai besoin de te voir…Léo…, gémit-il en serrant sa main froide et céladon dans la sienne, beaucoup plus chaude de vie.

Cette fois-ci, son frère ne réagit pas.

-« J'ai b-besoin de toi, Léo…, murmura-t-il plus franchement, d'une voix déchirée et tiraillée.

De longues et angoissantes secondes coulèrent sur le sablier de la vie, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère pression entre ses doigts engourdis fasse battre son cœur comme un espoir. Les yeux brûlants, il bascula la tête en arrière pour espérer voir le visage meurtri de son grand frère, en vain : ces cages les séparaient, et le cadet détestait cette idée. Ses pieds baignaient dans une flaque de sang, lequel coulait le long de son corps décoré de sombres coupures, et il frissonna en remarquant que le sang de son frère et le sien se mélangeait pour ne former qu'une seule et même flaque au sol.

-« F-Frangin… parle-moi…p-parle-moi… »

Cette fois-ci, aucune pression ne se fit ressentir entre ses doigts crispés et battants. Le bras de Léo pendait lamentablement au-dessus de sa tête, suave et amorphe. Raphael se plaisait à lui tenir la main, très délicate au toucher, mais plus les secondes passaient, moins il espérait à nouveau la sentir frémir entre ses doigts.

* * *

Ses yeux lapis-lazuli étaient vitreux et ne clignaient pas alors qu'il fixait inlassablement le néon désuet qui luisait à sa hauteur, à travers les barreaux froids et argentés qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Il ne voyait plus le néon clignoter, il ne voyait rien plus rien. Il n'était plus conscient de rien. La chaleur de son souffle s'était éteinte, elle aussi, tout comme la faible lumière du néon. Allongé sur le plastron et le visage maintenu entre deux des barreaux lisses et froids qui l'enfermaient, les faibles battements de son cœur meurtri s'étaient évanouis, laissant Leonardo froid et rêveur.

* * *

Raphael pleura de longues heures ainsi accroché à son frère comme à un espoir ; l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau son rire comme souvent lorsqu'ils faisaient la course sur les toits. L'espoir de revoir leurs deux autres frères. De cette manière, il appela longuement son grand frère entre ses larmes, sans même se rendre compte que sa voix rauque et éraillée s'éteignait à petit feu, tout comme les faibles battements de son cœur baigné de chagrin.


End file.
